Alone
by gojiberry-barbeque
Summary: Meat Man calls me Forty-Four. My Mother is gone and so are my Siblings and now I am in a wet smelly dark box. I don't want to be here. Want to kill kill kill and eat eat eat. - Spiritual revisitation of an old abandoned fic I wrote in 2014 that some of you might recognize. Specimen 44 learns how to play the system.
1. Trapped

1

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Dark. Alone. Wet and smelly. Water drip-drip-drips from the ceiling. Little puddle on the floor. Look at it. Hate it. Hate the puddle. Want to drink. Can't move. Hands in iron circles. Don't want to be here. Don't want the puddle or the dark or the iron circles or the drowsy air. Normally I like the dark but this dark doesn't like me. Gas comes through the walls and makes my head all fuzzy.

Want to be home.

Can't hear Mother. So quiet. Miss her. Miss Mother. Where is she? Not dead. Can't die. Wouldn't die. Promised. Looked at me and said 'run away get away I will be behind you.' Left me. I left the Eggs. The spiders inside turned into piles of green and ate the floor away. Lots of fire. There it was hot and dry and bright bright bright, and here it is dark and wet and smelly. Don't like either. Want to be home.

Home is gone now, I think. Not used to thinking. Mother always gives orders. (Gave orders.) But Mother is gone, too. Can't hear her. I want her to come for me. She will be coming. I know it.

Light from the door. Little slat pops open in the middle. Metal Arm brings me meat. It smells bad. I hate Metal Arm. Me and my siblings always shared, but Metal Arm keeps the best for the Meat People and gives me the stuff with the flies inside. Laughs behind the door. I hear it.

I am alive, though. Can tell because I am hungry. My blood runs very fast inside. One day they will have Metal Arm open the iron circles and I will eat good. Find siblings. Find Mother. Break Metal Arm in two and laugh at it Ha Ha Ha. I tell myself Ha Ha Ha and feel better.

Meat tastes bad. Don't chew it. Little Mouth rips off the better bits and I eat. Little Mouth can't chew. Just swallows.

I want to move my legs now, please. If I bleed maybe the iron circles will come loose. Tail twitches. Can't reach to cut. Oh well.

Door opens again, all the way this time. It makes a loud noise. Now it's too bright. The Meat People like bright much more than me. Maybe it's the bright that makes them smelly. They are even smellier than the walls. This one is smelly, too. He is a man with a needle. He walks up in big brown boots. Clop clop clop.

I hiss at him. He laughs. I hiss again, except angrier this time. Want to eat his good bones chew on the marrow swallow good meat. He knows. He has a Gun strapped to his side. Points it at me. Needle in one hand Gun in the other. Needle goes deep into my neck and pulls blood out like _schwoop_. I bite at him. He faces away from Little Mouth and so Little Mouth can't reach. There are lots of things Little Mouth can't do, like right now how it can't eat his face. _Hiss hiss hiss._

 _I'm not scared of you anymore you stupid bastard,_ he says. Smell fear on him, though. Needle comes out of my neck and it is full of blood. I wonder why the blood doesn't hiss too. He taps the needle.

 _It's an alkaline container_ he says and is proud. _Makes extractions a whole lot simpler, yes, it does. Not that you could know shit about chemistry could you, Forty Four_? I hiss hiss hiss. Don't take my blood, it's mine.

Can kind of understand their mouth sounds because Mother could and I know what Mother knows. Stupid and bastard mean bad. Forty Four means my name. When the Meat People took me they put it on my forehead with hot fire so I would remember it but I still forget a lot. The Forty Four on my head itches and is ugly. Not used to having a name. Mother didn't give us any. Didn't need one. Stupid waste of time. Never waste time in the Nest. Lots of things to do, like make cocoons and put the Eggs in rows for hatching.

Can't do anything here. Stuck. Hate being stuck. Want to climb all over the ceiling and jump and crawl into the tunnels. Want to eat. Want to kill. Twitch twitch twitch. Meat Person with Needle watches and his face looks funny.

 _Awful anxious, yeah?_ Yeah. _Don't worry, Forty Four. Combat evaluations soon. Bioweapons says we've got to keep those muscles strong. Hold tight._

He clicks his Gun and leaves through the door. It isn't bright anymore. Good. I hate the bright. Hate the bright, hate being stuck, hate the wet and smelly.

Hate hate hate. Kill kill kill.

—

 _Forty Four_ , says the ceiling, _rise and shine._

Am already awake. Always awake. Never sleep. Waste of time. Ceiling Voice says "let's get you out of that cell already" and the iron circles click and go off of my hands and feet and I can move again and I move. I move hard. Jump to the Ceiling Voice and try to find it. Gotta kill it. Gotta gotta gotta. Mother would be pleased.

Nothing up there but a lot of dust do they ever clean? and Ceiling Voice says _pesky, pesky thing. Look how she tracks the sound. Marvelous._ Marrrrr-vel-ussss. Means good I think. Better than Bastard.

I realize something. Different room. Not the one they keep me in. Bigger and when I step on the metal it goes _clack_ and the sound goes around so they can hear me if I crawl into the dark. No sneaking. I hate no sneaking. Hate lots of things. Mostly no sneaking. Makes me nervous. Ceiling Voice says "now we get this on with" and there is another door at the end of the room that opens and a big animal comes out. Long tusks, three of them. Fat. Thick legs covered in hair. Back covered in shell. It makes a noise like "REE-REE!" and runs to me and rolls up and charges. I think, Ha Ha Ha it can't reach me because I am on the ceiling and then it bounces up and knocks me flat and I fall onto the ground. Hiss hiss hiss. I scramble to my feet. It REE-REEs again and spits something white and sticky like webbing or cocoon-stuff. Nasty. Shake it off. But then it comes again and almost rolls me over except I jump to the side.

I yell very loud at it. It yells back.

 _Interesting,_ says Ceiling Voice. _Is it trying to communicate?_

I think No. Only talk to Mother. Those are the rules. I am a good worker so the Ree Ree needs to die.

Big jump forward. Little Mouth comes out. Ree Ree makes a noise and curls up and Little Mouth hits the shell. Ow. Scrabble scrabble I grip it with all four limbs. Gotta pry it open. Good at prying things open. Like a big clam.

Ree Ree doesn't want to come out. It starts rolling again but I am still on top of it. I kick hard when it is almost on top of me and it goes spinning into the dark. Crash. Boom.

REE REE! it says. Fire comes out of its mouth. Hot hot hot. I jump again and land on its head and hold my tail to its neck. Time to slice. Stinger touches fur. Ree Ree is very afraid and I like that very much. Smell the sweet hot blood. I am excited.

 _All right,_ says Ceiling Voice, except it sounds different this time. Heavier. _Haul it back in._

Big lights on the ceiling shine in my face. I can't see. Too bright. (Hiss hiss.) _God above in heaven,_ says Ceiling Voice. _It's like a nasty fucking cat_.

 _Be professional,_ says Other Ceiling Voice. Purr-oh-fessssh-annull.

When I can see again Ree Ree is gone. I hear it Ree Ree-ing from underneath the floor. They have put it in a cage like the one I live in I think. Not fair. I wanted to eat it. Haven't killed in so long. Not the same to eat bad rotten stinky meat. It would have been a tasty Ree Ree. I yell at the Ceiling Voice and it laughs.

 _I think she's ready. Bring out the next one._

It goes dark again and I hear a _ker-chunk._ Then I can see proper and I see another big animal coming out of the floor. Bigger than the last one. Like a really really big worm but with lots of legs, hundreds of them. Looks angry. I'm angrier.

Big Worm comes to me faster than I expect and before I can even hiss at it it wraps itself around my leg and goes up, up, up. Starts to squeeze. I think I feel my ribs doing things they're not supposed to do. It hurts. I yell at it but it doesn't stop so my tail goes for it next. Whoosh! Into the belly. Some legs come off. Its blood is blue and smells like grasses. It shrieks. Squirms off of me and nurses its wound. Its blood is getting everywhere. I think that's very funny so I do a Ha Ha Ha to myself. Little Mouth reaches for the worm skin and I taste it and it tastes like grass, too. Like eating just a whole bunch of grass. I am angry. They knew I would try to eat it so they made it taste bad. Workers don't eat grass.

 _Damn it,_ says Ceiling Voice. _That was fast get it out of there that thing's an investment._

Dammit. Dammmmmm-itt. I try making the sound with my mouth but Little Mouth gets in the way.

Bright lights again. Can't see. The ceiling hums. Don't know what the humming is but it happens whenever the lights turn on. Maybe the lights are making fun of me. I think I'll try to follow them and then I can break them and make fun of them instead. I go onto the wall and scurry around. My head wobbles. The sound fills me up. My dome is smart and good at hearing. Hum is coming from above me and to the right.

 _Shh-shh-shh,_ says someone. _Watch this. Look at her._

Tail shoots out and hits something hard. I hear a KRSH-fizzzzzz and one of the lights goes out. It's still too bright. I follow the humming again.

 _Amazing. It's like an auditory ma_ p, says someone else. _It's so precise. We need to scan for accessory organs in the braincase. We've been too distracted investigating the abdominal build and_ Blah Blah Blah. It's my dome, stupid. Your fault you don't have one. Anyway I find the other light and break it real good and then I can see again. The worm is gone. Instead there is a pile of meat on the ground. I hop down. They think I did something good even though I broke their things and so they gave me food. That's what they do when I do something good. I don't like that. Want to kill. Can't kill what's already dead.

 _Good girl, Forty Four. Good girl!_

Don't want to be their good girl.

I don't eat the meat even though I am hungry because I hate them and I want them to know it. Also there might be bad stuff in there. One time they put stuff in the meat that made me sick and all of my stomach juice came up and they just scribbled with their little scribbling sticks and made sounds to each other. I want to keep my stomach juice, thanks.

They are quiet and I think they are confused. I put my tail through the meat and hurl it at the big wall next to Ceiling Voice. They have eyes in the walls. Hope they saw. It splatters all over everywhere and plops onto the ground.

 _Great_ says someone. _Wonderful. Return the specimen to its holding station. And would someone call a janitor?_

Jaah-nuh-tur. Jahhhhh-nuh-turrr.


	2. Doc

2

I'm locked up again. The door is open and I look at it and want out. One of the Meat People talks to me about Chest Bursters and she seems mad about it because her voice goes deep and makes growling noises. Talks about someone real little who got put in a cocoon and made me. I was real little once too. When I was real little I didn't have legs, or a dome, or a stinger, or anything. I had Little Mouth but that was about it. Glad I'm big now. Meat Person says the one that made me didn't get to be big and it's bad I don't feel bad about it. I think: that's dumb and stupid, Meat Person. I gotta be born or else I would just be an egg inside a carrier inside another bigger egg.

I look at the door some more and she starts to yell at me real loud. _Look at me,_ she says, and she's leaking clear stuff from her eyes. _Why won't you look at me._ A Meat Person in a white coat comes in and puts its hand on her shoulder and says _Miss Peterson it doesn't understand you please you're not authorized to be here._ Miss Peterson just keeps leaking and yelling and the white coat's white coat makes a weird noise like a _krr-skrrt_ and then it says _Security Please Provide Miss Peterson An Escort Off The Premises She Is Interfering With Protocol_. I yell back at Miss Peterson and I put my tail up as much as I can because she's yelling at me and that's what you do when you're yelled at. That's what Mother said we should do anyway. Mother knows lots of things like how to stop a Meat Man from yelling when you cocoon it for later by putting your tail in its gullet and swiping up so the voice box goes bad. But there's a big glass wall between us and also I can't move so she doesn't get scared only angry.

 _You Stole Her,_ says Miss Peterson. _You Stole My Bree. Give Her Back._ She says it just like that with a lot of gumption which is a word I heard a Ceiling Voice say once and it means their guts are really boiling. Another Meat Man comes in and its hand goes on her shoulder too and he says Miss Peterson I'm going to have to ask you to leave. (I'm glad I have my chitin and slime so no hands go to my shoulders and get nasty Meat Man smell on me.)

Miss Peterson turns around and looks at him and then turns around and looks at me and I think she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't have a Gun or even a Knife but she wants to see my blood. Maybe bathe in it. She hates me very much. She smells like Big Fear and I can hear her heart beating. Her hands are white with how she grips the railing. I don't know what a Bree is and I don't know how I could have stolen it. Does she mean when I was a grub and very brown and small and lived in Meat Man Meat? I don't remember that but everyone does it. It's how we happen and if I never happened I wouldn't be able to help Mother with her nest and to scout tunnels for mapmaking.

Anyway Miss Peterson is gone soon and then a different Needle Man than the first one comes and takes my blood again which I don't like much. He says _Sorry About That Forty Four_ and I think he is saying it for serious because he is a Veterinarian which means Animal Doctor. The vial with my blood in it shines because of the ceiling light and then he says another funny thing: he says it's very pretty and _thank you for helping, Forty Four, you're doing great_. Think the Meat Men call that Courtesy. Cur-tuss-ee. Since I don't have anything to do now I can learn lots of Meat Man Words. Bet they don't know I even can. Ha Ha Ha.

I'm real smart smart smart now that I know things and can think. Maybe I'll be a Mother someday and get real big and have lots of carriers and drones to do things for me. But then I wouldn't be able to do things for _my_ Mother so maybe that's a bad idea.

 _Miss Peterson lost her daughter to you_ he says. _You ought to respect that, if you're able._

Maybe I would but I don't know what a daughter is so instead I make a big noise to shoo him away but he doesn't go anywhere. _I know you don't understand_ he says and goes Ha Ha Ha. _Hope you don't think I'm losing it._

I think, of course you're not losing it Meat Man you only have a needle and a coat and that's nothing to lose at all.

When you have a Mother and Siblings all you have to do is feel things to talk because the feelings go whoosh into everyone's heads and so everyone knows everything all of the time. Mouth sounds are for scaring food and testing tunnels and making yourself look big and scary (bigger and scarier). I don't like how the Meat Men talk with their mouths. Don't know how they know what anyone's saying. I have to learn new sounds of theirs every time they talk because they talk so much. Now that I have to think by myself there's lots of room for all of the mouth sounds to fit in and so I know words like Bastard and Courtesy and Janitor, but there are so many many many and I don't want my head to pop if I stay here too long and have to fit all of them inside.

It's much easier to talk with feelings. If Meat Men had feelings like mine I could talk that way and tell them, I Hate This Place Let Me Go Home and also I'm Hungry Give Me Good Food. Too bad.

 _You did something interesting today_ says Needle Man. _You didn't eat when we gave you food. Why is that? Your rations have been meager to say the least and I know you have a voracious appetite._

Vorrrrr-ashuss. He says it with food and eating so I think it means food-want. I am really truly vorrrr-ashus.

He asks me _Did we offend you?_ and then does another Ha Ha Ha. _I'll make sure they give you a proper meal before tomorrow, don't worry._

I don't want his Needle Man food. It's probably nasty just like his Needle Man meat smell.

He says _I suppose you'll be wanting an introduction. My name is Doctor Cadbury. You can call me Doc._

He holds my blood in the vial and swirls it around and then he pulls out a thing from his pocket and a pocket is like a pouch they have in the soft stuff they wear. The thing is metal and small and he puts it on my head where Little Mouth can't reach. Another one goes on my chest. I try to bite him like _SNAP!_ He backs off and goes _Ahp Ahp Ahp Forty-Four, this is for your own good. We've got to start properly monitoring your vitals. Just between you and me my job is on the line._

He pulls out a little box then. I don't know where he keeps all this stuff. Anyway he leans over and shows it to me and I sniff it and it smells like nothing but there's some Meat Man marks on it that he says are supposed to Repp-Ree-Zent my Heart Rate and my Brain Waves and my Blood Assidd-itt-ee and it's Very Important he knows all about them so he can do his Very Important Job. I just want to scratch at the thing on my head because it itches.

He breathes out real hard. _You're Weyland-Yutani property now, Forty Four, whether you like it or not. Be good, won't you?_

No I don't think I will.


	3. Impressionable

3

Doc-adbury comes back later with another Meat Man helper in a white coat. They all wear white coats I think because they can't grow nice black shells like mine. Doc-adbury looks very pleased and has a bag full of stuff around his arm.

He says something about Intelligence Testing and Precedents and We're Going To Make You Solve Puzzles Now, All Right? And I listen to him because there's nothing else to do because I'm still all locked up. I've never been bored before but Mother has so I know what it is and I think maybe I am now.

 _Are you talking to it?_ says the other one and he is very angry. _You realize what that is, right? It's not an animal. It's a murderous, extremely aggressive bioweapon!_

I don't know what a lot of those words mean but they sound like they're pointed at me and I hiss hiss hiss at Meat Man Number Two because I want him to shut up. Then Doc-adbury makes his eyes roll around in his head and pulls out three big cups from his bag and puts them on a little table he drags out from the corner.

 _I've been watching her combat test results. She is an excellent tracker_ he says and puts a little ball of meat under one of the cups. It smells real juicy and my mouth drips because I want it. I didn't eat the food they gave me before so I'm hungry. _This is called Prime Rib and guess what Forty Four if you tell me which cup it's in you get to have it._

Then he mixes them all up and tells me to look at where the ball is and I don't know why this is a test because it's right there. Little Mouth goes out and tries to get the meat but isn't long enough. Doc-adbury slaps his hands together and makes a Ha Ha Ha.

 _See? Look at that!_

He picks up the cup and takes the meat and tosses it but because I was looking at him it just hits me in the head and falls _plap_ onto the floor. Then he picks it up again.

 _I swear if you try to hand-feed that thing I'm going to report you for security and ethics violation_ says the other Meat Man. I don't know what a Protocol is or a Vi-Oh-Lay-Shun but he's real mad now, even madder than before. Doc-adbury chuffs weird and then tosses me the meat again and this time I catch it and it tastes real good and sweet.

 _That's good_ he says _good girl._

Then he turns to Other Meat Man and tells him _make sure to track brainwaves during these exercises. I'm recording them remotely but we need multiple sources for confirmation of—_

Distracted by meat. Don't care what he says about me now. Feels like it's the first good thing I've tasted in my whole life other than my cocoon which was very young and squishy. Belly says eat and so I eat and then the meat is gone and I want more.

When I'm done he holds up another chunk of meat and says _You'll get more if you cooperate._ Co-wop-her-ate. Heard that word before but only once. Think it means Do What I Want. Then he says _We'll be back in a minute_ and the both of them leave and I am alone again.

Alone. Drip drip drip goes the ceiling and drip drip drip goes my hungry mouth.

I miss Mother. Nobody to do things for without her. Also she would help us polish our shells sometimes which was nice and she sang songs that went whoosh into our heads and kept us all together and so we never had to wonder or think or be afraid. Now I am bored and angry and afraid and I don't like it because I don't know what to do. Thinking is hard and means lots to worry about. Wish Mother would sing a song to me.

Doc-adbury comes back with a different helper and now they have a big board with lots of spinning things on it which they put on the table.

 _This is a tricky one_ says Doc-adbury and his hands are holding another smaller board with paper on it. _You'll be presented with two buttons, Forty Four. Both will do very different things to get you to your food. Now we are testing your ability to Prioritize and Understand Cause-and-Effect._

 _Fascinating_ says the New Helper. _Look at the intensity of her focus..._

 _Just feels right to give her the lowdown,_ says Doc-adbury and does a Ha Ha Ha. Then he turns back to me. _This is my intern. Say hello Forty-Four._

Myintern does a thing where she turns her mouth up and then they both walk out of the room and shut the door behind them and stand outside the glass window. I hear a _ka-chunk_ and my cage lets go of me with its metal mouth and then I can move again. Stretch my legs and arms. Stretch stretch stretch. Can finally scratch at my head. When you're locked up you get real itchy real fast.

 _She's not going for the window,_ says Myintern and her voice is all breathy. _All of the other specimens went straight for the window, no matter what._

 _None of the other specimens are Forty-Four,_ says Doc-adbury.

They probably think I can't hear them but I do. Ha Ha Ha. My dome hears very good. The Forty-Four on my head stops itching and so I look at the stuff they put in the room. It's two round red things. Why did they put these in here. They're not Food or Gun or Knife or anything. Just big red circles.

I sit by one and poke it with my tail to see what happens and if it'll maybe explode. Sometimes Meat Man Things explode. It doesn't. I hear a noise though and something moves in the ceiling. There is a pipe that comes out that smells like meat. It's small like the air tunnels the Meat Men put in their nests.

 _She touched the button,_ Myintern says and she gets very close to the glass window. _She actually touched the button._

I look at her and back to the Button and back to her. I poke it again. A big sound comes from the pipe and then an even bigger deer leg falls onto the ground but it's rotten so I don't eat it and I give Myintern a Hiss because she gave me bad meat. They always give me bad meat unless I do just what they want so I must have done something wrong. Meat Men are full of tricks. Maybe the other Button will do something else.

I push it and another ker-chunk happens and then there's another pipe that comes down closer to me and out plops another big meat chunk. I'm about to eat the meat except with it there's a poof of gas smoke that makes me dizzy and I spin around for a while. When it's gone I shake my head to get my brain back all good and awake and I eat the meat all up before they can take it away.

 _It's displaying preference,_ says Doc-adbury. _Even though the appearance of the choice cut triggered unpleasant stimuli, it's still choosing that over the rotted meat._

He does a scribble scribble on his paper.

 _Incredible…_ says Myintern. _Previous encounters indicated they ate blindly and without concern for quality. Do you think it_ Blah Blah Blah Blah. The meat juice dribbles with my mouth juice and makes a little puddle which I wipe away with my feet. Then I take the bad meat and I put my tail through it and throw it at the window.

 _Is that a threat display?_ Myintern does a scribble scribble, too.

The scribble scribble sound is annoying and so I hiss at them until they stop. I'm still hungry. Push the Button _ker-chunk!_ More food and more gas. I scramble away until the gas is gone and then gobble the meat. And again and again and again. But now there's too much gas in the room because I pressed the Button so many times so I'm dizzy and my head hurts and my breathing is bad. I feel sick sick sick. Where is the air tunnel? I know they've gotta have one. Gotta gotta. Wouldn't kill me. I'm important.

I feel my way on the wall and the ceiling and go around the pipes and the Tubes on my back sniff sniff sniff. Clean air is in the corners but I can't get it. Maybe the pipe where the rot-meat came from has more.

 _What is it doing?_

 _Searching for an escape route, probably._

 _Shh. Watch._

I go into the rot-meat-pipe. It's not very big so my tail hangs out and flops around. At the top there's a big slatted circle. I push my face to it and slurp up the good air.

Then the whole world goes white.

—

I wake up. The room is different again. This time there is a big long glass thing on the wall. I see another worker inside.

Go up to glass. Sibling? Scratch scratch scratch. It scratches too. Breathes when I breathe. Not right. Has no smell, makes no noise.

Something on its head.

I sit for a minute and look. Outside I hear Myintern scribble. I think, This is another Meat Man Trick. This is me. The head-thing must be my Forty-Four which itches. And that spot on my dome is the Monitor Doc-adbury put on me. I look real close in the glass and try to get it off but it's in a spot where my hands can't reach. Just barely.

It's very ugly. I hiss at it.

Doc-adbury says _Good girl Forty-Four amazing job_ and then meat comes out of the ceiling again. I don't want it. Might make me sleep like the pipe did. I go running at the window and hit it with my whole everything but it doesn't crack. Then I hit it with my head, and my tail. Myintern and Doc-adbury jump back but nothing happens so I stop. Don't want to waste my energy.

There's nothing else to do in here but look at the glass and the window and the Meat Men and I don't want to do any of those things. I'm bored. I'm Bored! I make a lot of loud noise. Scrape scrape scrape at the floor. Jump to the ceiling and scrape scrape scrape there too.

Maybe I should eat the meat after all. Would be nice to feel something in Little Mouth and pretend I am not so bored. I've never really made pretend before. Pretend is when you make pictures in your brain like thinking about where a mouse ran off to or what kind of baby will hatch from a cocoon. Don't have to pretend much in Nest and that is how I like it.

I walk over real slow and Doc-adbury watches me all careful. _Look at the way she moves._ I take the meat in Little Mouth and rip it up into tiny pieces. Feels good to tear meat. It comes off easy. I don't eat it yet. Doc-adbury does some scribbles. It's annoying. I look at him and Hiss Hiss Hiss.

They said a word when they were moving me to the fighting room before and I think about it now. It is a word called Pay-Shense. Have Pay-Shense, Forty-Four, Hold Tight, they said, and so I hold the meat tight to me while I rip it up and look at the Meat Men to see what they think of it and if they know this is what I want to do to them. Their eyes are small and squishy and watch my dome and mouth and hands. My tail twitches because I am very Nurr-Vuss and Aj-Ih-Tate-Ihd. They will not stop staring at me.

 _Oh, fuck you_ _too, Forty-Four,_ says Myintern and does a quiet Ha Ha Ha with a cough at the end.

 _Language_ says Doc-adbury. _She's impressionable._

Fuckyootoo. Impreshunabull.


End file.
